Elliott's hero interactions with Overwatch
by Purple27GameLord
Summary: This is supposed to be a Skylanders/Overwatch crossover, but I never got any reviews on that. Elliott is interacting with the other heroes of Overwatch.


**I put this as a regular in Overwatch instead of a crossover between Skylanders and Overwatch, because there are more people who like to see regular more than crossover. Anyways enjoy. This is linked with 'A Birthday to Remember' crossover, check that out.**

 **Elliott talking,** person talking to him

* * *

Winston

 **Winston, have you ever considered making a defense system for the base?** Well, I haven't actually

 **I'll admit that you're smart Winston, but are you smart enough to figure out my techniques?** I guess we'll have to find out on the battlefield

So Elliott, let's test your skills. **You haven't seen anything yet.**

* * *

Junkrat

 **Jamison, what have you been up to now?** Nothing much, just levelling out the plans, and blowing stuff up

 **Junkrat, why do you call yourself that James?** It fits my personality perfectly.

 **How's Mako doing?** Roadie is doing just fine Ells.

Oh Ells, you could be a fine junker. **Thanks, but no thanks, I'd like to keep my knighthood, thank you.**

* * *

Sombra

 **If it isn't the Spanish hacker.** Elliott, you won't stop me

 **Why do you do what you do?** Because I can uncover the truth about EVERYONE.

I wonder what secrets you have to be uncovered, Paladin. **Keep your technology off my armour, Olivia**

* * *

Hanzo

 **I'm good with a bow and arrow myself, Shimada.** But you can not control the dragons

 **With honour comes redemption? Says the person who can't redeem himself to his brother.** I have told you already, we are nothing alike.

Ink? You have the power to transform into ink? **And become invincible? Yes.**

* * *

Mercy

 **You know Angela, I've seen how you act around Genji, do you like him?** Me? Like Genji? Well, maybe a little.

I'm sorry that I can't revive your father, Elliott. **He was a great guy, I'm sure he's fine in the above.**

* * *

Roadhog

 **Hey Mako, how's the looting been going?** Fine, I wish Jamison could shut his mouth for once.

You know Elliott, you could replace Junkrat. **And be a junker? Sorry Mako, I belong to Overwatch.**

 **It's not too late to change, Mako, join Overwatch, you're Scrap Gun and Hook Chain skills could help us.** I'll think about it.

* * *

Mei

 **Don't worry about me mom, I can withstand this.** I hope you can.

 **With my armour, I can for sure be out here for a while.** I just want you to stay safe, you're my son.

Please don't die, I need you on the battlefield. **I'll always be in the battle, mom.**

* * *

Genji

 **I may have fighting experience, but I know love too, Genji. You have a thing for Angela, don't you? (Valentine's day)** She's nice, just hope she can see what I really feel for her.

 **A knight, or a samurai? Who is the better sword holder?** We shall see in time.

* * *

Reaper

 **Don't get ahead of yourself, Gabriel.** Look who's talking.

You shouldn't be so hard on Ethan's death. **He was my father, at least MY parents care for me!**

 **I thought you were killed in our battle.** Death can never be killed.

* * *

Tracer

 **Lena, can't you at least not use the chronal accelerator once in a while.** I try to, but it helps me out so much.

You just joined and already, Grabriel's gone. **I'm just glad you weren't seeing me get beat up by him.**

 **Try not to go head first into battle.** Soilder: 76 kind of said the same thing.

* * *

 **I'm great at PAC-MAN and Galaga.** Is that a challenge?

My mech is WAY better than your armour, just saying. **My aroniur is able to withstand a rocket launcher, not even Pharah can hurt me.**

 **I have a feeling that you have a soft spot for Lucio.** He's amazing...did I say that out loud?

* * *

McCree

I admit that your fast, Elliott. But you can't be faster than a bullet. **I thought you said the exact same thing to Genji.**

 **High Noon? It can't be high noon at this time of night. (When playing in, King's Row, Dorado or Lijiang Tower)** I think you forgot Midnight as well, Paladin.

Welcome to Route 66. **Just like a real cowboy environment.**

* * *

Widowmaker

 **I'd rather listen to Jamison yelling than work with you**. Be quiet, boy.

You better be silent, Knight. **That's 'The Honourable' Knight...Stupid.**

 **Spare me the drama with the assassin work.** I don't listen to you.


End file.
